The Truth That Lies Inside
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: "It's hard, you know? Everyone seeing you as a happy person.. Yet no one bothers to look into your eyes and see that you're breaking inside..."
1. Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I just got bored and stuff so here you go xD**  
**/Ireallyshouldbefinishingmyotherstoriesbutpleasedo nthurtmeee D'x**

_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**__ own Happy Tree Friends whatsoever  
But I do own this account :D That counts as something, right?_

No? Oh.. Okay...

* * *

They sat in a small room together. Flippy called them all over without giving them a reason. Naturally, they were curious and decided to tag along and see what the fuss was about. They certainly wasn't expecting him to be so.. So cold.. So dull, dead. You can just see it in his eyes. The way he acts. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
The room quietened as the retired soldier's television screen lit up. There sat a famaliar girl that everyone loved. Something was wrong in this picture too. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't laughing. She seemed.. Lost, distant, dead. It was strange to everyone.  
A few seconds into the video, she started moving her lips. Everyone expected her soft voice to come.. But that was different too. It was shakey. Although their friend is nervous, her voice was just different this time. Her cute, shy voice turned into a broken one.  
This was all too strange.

**xXx**

"I remember it like it was yesterday. The feelings was so lovely.. So.. Precious.. Now.. Well, now it's gone. It's hard, you know? Everyone seeing you as a happy person.. Yet no one bothers to look into your eyes and see that you're breaking inside. It really does hurt. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Because.. Because I'm ending it. I'm ending everything. I guess you can call this.. A suicidal video..  
I.. I know it seems weird.. Stupid.. I know you all see me as the 'Sweet, shy, optimistic girl of Happy Tree Town'.. The thing is, I'm not sweet.. Nor optimistic.. Quite honestly, I'm dying. Not physically, but mentally.. I'm dying. I've been in pain for years.. So before my last goodbye.. I would like to share my story with you guys.

I was only little when I started feeling depressed. My parents weren't particularly nice to me. They used to verbally abuse me as they were smart. They knew that if they hit me then they would get arrested, so I suffered everyday with verbal punches and kicks. I didn't have an older brother or sister to talk to. I was their only child.  
School wasn't any better. I used to get harshly bullied. People would always call me fat, ugly, a bitch, ect.. I wasn't exactly popular.. I was _very_ ugly.. Guess I still am now.. The flakes in my hair didn't help at all.. So I got picked on practically everyday. Home, school and even out in the streets.

I did have a few acquaintances at school.. But they weren't really my friends.. I was basically a loner. Had no one to play with, no one to talk to.. It came to that point where I was friends with my own shadow.  
By the time I got to 4th Grade, I made a two real friends. I kept breaking down in school though.. I eventually told them what happens to me.. But.. They didn't really care.. They talked behind my back.. Neglected me.. One refused to talk to me about it because she really hated depressing stuff.. So again, I was alone. They were a year above me, so I was gonna be lonely anyway.  
I grew anti-social to my family. Every time relatives visited, I just kept my distance. My parents didn't really like that.. So again, I got verbally attacked.. Like I did everyday..

5th Grade came. My depression grew everyday.. I cried every night.. I couldn't cry in front of my parents.. They would just shout at me.. Scream at me.. And I'll hurt even more.. At school, I made three new friends. Like with the other two, I broke down in class. They eventually got me to confess my true feelings to them.  
I felt better after I did. They listened and promised that they would do _anything_ to help. I felt happiness again.. But that didn't last..  
He told me that he loved me.. He never did.. The other two stopped talking to me when him and I became a couple. It was weird.. I lost two of my best friends.. But what does that matter, right? I had a boyfriend that I loved; nothing could go wrong, right? Well, wrong.. He dumped me harshly. After he did, he bullied me. Neglected me. Pretended that everything I told him never existed.. It was.. Hard.  
I became suicidal. I tried killing myself multiple times.. But I always stopped myself..  
I was alone yet again..

I ran away from home and moved here, in Happy Tree Town. I thought I'd be happier here.. But.. I'm not.. I still hurt every single day.. You guys do make me happy. Especially you, Flippy.. But.. I'm far too frozen to feel the warmth of happiness again... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I can't.. I can't live in this damn world anymore.. I just.. I just want to thank you guys.. For.. Well, everything you've done for me.  
Cuddles, you have been an awesome best friend and pretend brother to me. I love you, bro. I hope you'll find another person to skateboard with..  
Giggles, you fake-force me into a lot of things. And honestly, without you, I would haven't met any of these awesome friends I have now.  
Lamby, I know you know most of this and you're completely supportive.. But I hope you understand this.. Thank you so, so much for standing up for me..  
Petunia, you helped me a lot. You called for help even though I tried to tell you no.. You're annoying and stuff, but I really do love you. You're one of my best friends..  
Flippy.. You're one of my bestest friends... You've been extremely supportive and.. You didn't want me to give up.. So I'm so, so, so sorry about this, Flippy.. Before I say my farewells.. I just want to say.. I love you.. I love you so much and.. I'm sorry.. I'm just.. I'm sorry everyone!-"

**xXx**

The screen cut off. The aura was cold. Their friend was gone. But she can't be.. Can she..? Weak, hopeful eyes lay on Flippy. He just sat there, dead and still. After what seemed like an eternity of quietness, the veteran finally spoke up.  
"I.. I found this tape at her house.. She called me before this.. And asked me to come to her house in an hour.. So I did.. Her door was unlocked.. And she.. She.." it took him a while to continue. They understood why though. Sighing deeply, he continued, "She was dead.. Her blood was spilled on the floor.. I know that I would have normally flipped but.. It was different.. There was a paper on the tape telling me to watch it.. So I did and.. Well.. You just saw what she said.."

The whole room was quiet. Their usual happy faces were.. Well, dead. The world seemed to have just rotten away.  
"You know what's the worst part in this..?" he whispered as they gave him confused looks, "I love her too.."


	2. Second Chance

**A/N:  
Welp. This wasn't originally supposed to be a story, but my friend asked me to do a second chapter.. But that's it .-. Hrmph.  
I hopes chu enjoys it ;_; **

_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**__ own Happy Tree Friends!..  
But I want to so badly ;_;  
Dear Santa,  
What I really want for Christmas is Happy Tree Friends. Thank chu ^^  
From Inazuma_

* * *

"Only one more day 'til Christmas time.. Oh, how he hates Christmas.. It's been two years, I'd thought he'd be over it.. But no.. It's all my fault he's like this. I regret everything.. I was being so selfish and so.. Stupid.." the girl thought aloud. "Now I'm stuck watching him suffer. He doesn't talk to anybody.. Hardly eats.. He doesn't even go outside unless he's being dragged!"  
She sighed deeply and sat back down on the sofa. She gave one long look at the clock and made her way down the stairs.  
The girl tiptoed into their room.  
"Flippy?" she called out.  
Nothing..  
"Of course.." she sighed, "why do I even try..?"  
Lying down, she closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears. They were sleeping back to back, Flippy wide away staring at their clock.  
"It's so close to her death anniversary.." he weakly croaked.  
"You never call it Christmas anymore.." I sighed. Yet again, he didn't reply.  
Deciding that she had enough, the girl just closed her eyes and waited for another depressing Christmas.

**xXx**

***BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*  
**The retired-soldier groaned and slapped the alarm clock. Lazily, he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.  
His housemate just sadly stared at him as he left the room.  
"It must hurt so much for you.." she frowned as she climbed out of her duvet-cocoon.

After the pair got ready, someone knocked on their door. They both waited for a while. When the mystery person knocked again, the veteran knew that they weren't gonna go anytime soon.  
As he mumbled a few rude comments under his breath, Flippy answered the door and stared dully at his visitor.  
"Hey Flippy! I know you hate Christmas and all, but maybe you'll feel better if you spend the night with all our friends at my Christmas party!" Giggles gingerly grinned.  
"Yeah, it'll be really fun!" smiled Petunia, hoping that she could sweeten their invitation.  
Flippy didn't reply. He just stared at them with a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
After what seemed like an eternity of awkward staring, Giggles finally said,  
"Well, this about it okay?" she smiled.  
And with that, they left.

As Flippy read the invitation over and over, his house-mate stayed in the kitchen and sighed.  
"Just go, Flippy," she frowned, "maybe it'll lift your spirits.."  
The veteran only stared at the invitation. In fustration, the girl ran up into the attic and left him in the cold.  
After what seemed like years, Flippy stood up and walked into the kitchen. He shoved his tray-meal into the microwave and stared out the window. Giggles and Petunia were doing their rounds with the party invites whilst Lamby, Russel, Handy and Cuddles were doing the decorations outside the house.  
"Christmas.." he muttered bitterly, "why must you exist?"

Sitting down on the table, the war vet poked his mystery meat with the fork. At the corner of his eye, he saw the invitation that mysteriously appeared next to him.  
"Well? Are you going to go or what?" she asked hopelessly.  
Yet again, she got ignored.  
"Whatever.." she sighed.  
Flippy stared at the invitation for a while longer.  
".. This is so stupid.." the man sighed.  
He stood up and made his way to his room. Flaky stood in front of him to stop him, but he just walked right through her and ignored her completely.

The ghost girl cried and cried in the attic. She wanted nothing more than to come back to him.  
"Why?" she questioned, "why did I have to be so selfish?!.. He was always there for me.. And I didn't notice! Now he's in so much pain and it's all my fault!"  
Whilst Flaky wailed in sorrow, she heard the door open then close. She floated up and stared out the window.  
"Flippy..?" she wondered.  
Flaky floated there and waited until he was out of sight. Where could he be going? Deciding to follow him, the ghost floated through the wall and went after him.

She smiled slightly when she found out where he was going. Flippy knocked on the door of Giggles' house then entered. Faint little tears appeared in her eyes when he gave her a half-hearted smile. It's been a while since she's seen him happy. Not being able to take it anymore, the ghost girl flew away back into her attic.  
Flippy sat bored inside the living room. He was staring at Petunia and Handy dancing away to "Just Dance" on the Wii. He felt his chest tighten when they shared a small kiss.  
Flaky sat on the table and got out a pen and paper. She wanted Flippy to feel true happiness again - and it's Christmas after all. Sometimes it's good to think like a child.

The soldier had enough of being in a room full of happy people. He wished oh-so-much that his little red-headed bestfriend would come back to him. Sadly, you can't reverse time... He thought back to the video all those months ago. His chest tightened and his eyes grew misty. If only he knew... If only he listened... If only he saw the pain in her eyes...  
The man stared out the window and picked the brightest star he could find. He closed his eyes tightly.

_"If you find the biggest star on Christmas night, close your eyes tight and make a wish, it'll come true!" exclaimed a giggly voice.  
"That sounds kinda weird Flaky..." the boy sighed.  
Flaky held his hand and stared at him seriously.  
"No it's not! Just try it! I promise it's not stupid!" she pleaded.  
Not wanting to upset her, Flippy eyed the brightest star he could find and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to think of a wish - but there was no use.  
He opened one eye and stared at his best friend. He smiled as he realized that they were both wishing on the same star. Sighing, he figured out what he wanted.  
'I wish that Flaky will someday look at me than more than a best friend...'_

"I wish for her to come back to me.." he whispered.  
He opened his eyes again. Nothing. Why did he even try? Just when he was about to leave the room, he saw something - or rather someone - at the corner of his eye.  
"It couldn't be..." he mumbled quietly, "Flaky..?"  
The mysterious woman slowly walked into the light. It was her! She's back.. His Flaky was back.  
Forgetting about everything else, Flippy ran outside and hugged her tightly. After what seemed like a lifetime, the War Vet found that his shirt was feeling a little wet. He pulled away just to look into her eyes. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so sorry, Flippy." she cried.  
"It's okay..."  
"I love you.." she whispered warmly.  
"I love you too..." he replied softly.  
Smirking, Flippy took her and started dancing with her. They laughed, they smiled and they shared a kiss. After all their fun was over, the couple were left in giggle fits.  
"I just have one question," he started.  
"Yes?"  
"How? How did you come back?"  
"... Let's just say... I had some help from a 'Christmas Hero'!"  
He stared at her in a confused manor.  
"Nevermind," she smiled.

_Picking up the pencil, she started to write her letter.  
**'Dear Santa,  
I know I'm a little old for this.. But I just want to have one more chance to make things right...  
From, Flaky.'  
**She took a deep breath and walked outside. She hovered over the ground slightly. When she was about half-way to Giggle's house, she felt gravity start pulling her down to the floor. She felt slightly cold again. She started to breath again. She was alive._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tehe. Anyway, I got inspirsed to write this chapter from the song "Maybe this Christmas" by Shane Dawson.  
THE VIDEO MADE ME CRY SO MUCH /dies  
;u; I hopes you enjoyed**


End file.
